Only You
by NightSkyy
Summary: As the trio begins their 7th and final year at hogwarts many things begin to happen.Ron pines for Hermione, but they can't seem to get along.Harry and Ginny are becoming inseperatable.Meanwhile, Voldemort is preparing his newest attack.
1. A Less Than Great Start

**Only You**

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own Harry Potter. No infringment is intended and no money is being made. At the end of this I will still be broke and sleep deprived.

Pairings: R/H with H/G on the side

A/N: This is my first fic to be published. Read & review! Readers- You don't know how much your thoughts and opinions mean to me. Writers- You know the importance of reviewing first hand, so same on you if you don't review. J

**Chapter 1**

**A Less Than Great Start**

A long whistle sounded from the Hogwarts Express, confirming Harry and Ron's fears. The train would be pulling out any second. Harry and Ron all but sprinted through the gate dragging their trunks haphazardly behind them. Ginny was a few yards behind, struggling to keep up but having trouble dragging her heavy trunk. The platform was beyond crowded with emotional parents and younger siblings, watching and waiting with tearful eyes and strained smiles for the train to pull away. Harry normally wouldn't have rudely shoved people aside, but panic had set in and there wasn't any time for being polite. Harry dashed up the stairs with Ron close behind. Exhaling slowly Harry turned around to see a very red in the face Ginny, struggling to shove her trunk up the stairs. He grabbed the trunk handled and hauled it up before offering his hand to Ginny. Harry smiled as Ginny took his hand, still panting but slightly less red. "Thanks, " she murmered, locking eyes with him.

"Glad to be of assistance," Harry smiled back at her, still holding her hand. The train began to shake, preparing to take off, forcing them both back into reality. Harry dropped her hand , trying to ignore the embarrassing silence.

"For Merlin's sake, where have you been?" Harry, Ron, and Ginny turned around to find Hermione, standing with her arms crossed. She had already donned her neatly pressed Hogwarts robes and a shiny Head Girl badge gleamed on her chest. "Ron, as head Boy, you are supposed to be setting an example! How do you plan on leading students when you can't even arrive on time for the first day?" Hermione seethed.

"I'm here. Aren't I?" Ron replied hotly.

"The students will never take you seriously," she pushed.

"And how in the name of Merlin are they going to take someone that knits clothing for house elves seriously?" Ron practically shouted, his temper getting the better of him. Before he could even gauge her reaction, he knew he'd gone too far. " Mione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean.." he tried to stammer. Her eyes narrowed immediately and turning on her heel, she walked away. Silence followed.

"Nice way to begin the year. Way to sweep her off her feet mate, " Harry joked, storing his trunk inside the luggage cabinet of an empty compartment. Ginny tried to stifle a giggle.

Ron flopped down on the compartment bench, sighing triedly," Why can't we just get along for once?"


	2. First Attempts

First Attempts

"Crnnn oo beee tsss rr sst err?" Ron inquired, finishing the last remains of his pumpkin pastry.

Harry turned away from the compartment window to stare at Ron, " What?"

Ron swallowed and asked again, "Can you believe this is our last year?"

Harry turned his gaze back to the window. The Forbidden Forest was coming into view. Trees flew by at a steady pace, Harry was sure that they should be arriving at Hogwarts soon. "No and yes. Sometimes, it seems like it was just yesterday when my letter arrived. Other times, it seems as though I've been at Hogwarts for a lifetime," Harry answered vaguely, never taking his eyes off the window. A loud whistle sounded confirming that they had arrive at Hogwarts. The sound of screeching metal entered their ears as the train came to a slow stop. Ron reached up to pull open the compartment door, when it was violently slammed open from the outside. Ron looked up to find a very angry Hermione staring back.

"Ronald!" Ron winced. She only called him Ronald when she was royally pissed off. Ron wondered how on earth he could have only seen her for a few moments and some how pissed her off enough for her to use his full name." Where have you been! You are Head Boy incase you have forgotten. An as Head Boy, you and I are supposed to be escorting the first years to Hagrid!" Ron's face began redden in aggravation. He open his mouth to retort when he saw Harry out of the corner of his eye. Harry shook his head slightly and gave him a half grin. Ron swallowed his angry words. Now was as good a time as any to try to show Hermione how he felt.

"I'm…I'm s sorry," Ron fumbled for words, unaccustomed to apologizing. " I… I completely forgot." He looked up at her. The angry in her eyes melted into confusion, curiosity, and was that love? Ron, gaining confidence, took advantage of her vulnerability went on." I promise it won't happen again, Hermione," he swore sincerely. Hermione swallowed slowly, her heart dropping to her stomach. "Come on, we'd better go. The firsties are probably scared to death," he said standing up. Hermione stared back at him in shock. Who are you and what have you done with my Ron? He's faking, he couldn't have possibly been that nice ever. But, he looked so sincere. Ron tried to edge past her, the contact jarred her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, lets go," she nodded, turning and walking towards the front of the train. Ron followed, but not without turning to grin at Harry. Harry grinned back and gave him a thumbs up. Ginny grinned at him too, her hand on Harry's knee. Her hand on Harry's knee! He didn't like the idea of leaving his best friend with his little sister in that tiny compartment alone together. But he didn't have time or else Hermione would be yelling again. And he personally liked her best when she was not yelling. He turned away from Harry and Ginny and sprinted towards Hermione, ignoring the thoughts of them alone in the compartment that were passing through his mind. He caught up to Hermione and walked beside her and smiled at her. She smiled back. This was the way it's supposed to be, Ron thought to himself. They walked to the front of the train and down the stairs. Once on the ground, Ron looked around. Forty or fifty really short kids stared at him with wide eyes. He chuckled to himself.

"Hi everyone, I'm the Head Girl. My name is Hermione Granger. And this is the Head Boy, Ron Weasley," Hermione informed the first years. " As tradition the first years arrive alone at Hogwarts by boat. The gamekeeper Hagrid will help you across the lake. We will escort you to him now," she continued briskly. They walked the kids to the edge of the lake, where Hagrid stood waiting. He waved at them, but didn't have time for greetings.

"Runn'in lil bit er late, " he apologized and then turned to the first years. Ron and Hermione made their way back to the train.


	3. Quidditch and Kisses?

A/N: I'd like to say sorry for the lengthy amount of time it has taken me to update. I've been vacationing. Second, I'd like to say sorry for the chapters not being as long as the reviewers would have liked. I know they were short, trust me I know. But I was unsure about this particular story. I wanted to see if anyone even responded before I wasted my time on a story that I wasn't sure would turn out very well. But after brainstorming I've figured out which direction I want this fic to go in. Thank you for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated.

PS- the stuff in italics are the characters thoughts.

Chapter 3

Quidditch and Kisses?

"I wonder if we'll win the quidditch cup this year?" Ginny thought out loud. "The Hufflepuffs are a joke. Slytherin isn't that good. It's all in our minds, that game is," Ginny tried in vain to make conversation. She paused to look at Harry. He stared back, but made no attempt to reply.

_I've been talking to the wall for fifteen minutes. He must think I'm a complete idiot. I can't believe I'm making an ass of myself in front of Harry._

_When did she become so beautiful? How did a mere twig turn into something so so so…womanly? Is there somewhere they go to exchange elbows for curves?_

Harry took in the sight of her. Her hair was no longer a harshly bright orange, but a velvety red with strawberry blonde highlights. It fell down her back like a silk blanket. Long bangs, that she kept swept to the side, framed her small face. Her face. It was almost completely freckle-free, but not quite. A tiny patch of barely noticeable freckles were dotted across her small nose. Dark, chocolate brown orbs starred back at him with a mixture of hope and anxiety.

_He is so NOT checking me out. Harry Potter is checking me out! Wait…IS he checking me out? Get a hold of yourself Ginny! There's no way he would be checking you out. He thinks of you as his best friend's little sister and that's all. He probably feels sorry for you, that why he's even sitting with you._

Harry allowed his eyes to rake over her body. She was rather small and petite, but defiantly did not lack curves. He could just make out her perfectly proportioned breasts under her Hogwarts robes. He suddenly realized what he was doing and abruptly turned his head to stare out the compartment window.

_Holy shit! Get a hold of yourself Harry! That's Ron's little sister! You were just checking out Ron's little sister! You pervert! Ron would kill you. What would Mr. and Mrs. Weasley think? And after all they've done for you!_

Harry silently scolded himself and stared out the window, though only darkness could be seen. He prayed that Ginny wouldn't point that out to him.

"Ravenclaw is our main competition. I think their weapon is their plays. They make up their own plays and run them. Where as we have instinct, they have plays," Ginny attpemted conversation again, then hesitated.

_Damnnit! What did I do wrong? He seemed almost interested before…_

_Those perfect lips. I wonder what it'd be like to kiss them? Damn! There I go again! This is Ron's little sister! Well not so little anymore…STOP IT! This has to stop! What's wrong with me!_

"I think, that if we just formed a few plays , then we'd have an edge. You know?" Ginny began again, silently praying for an answer. She looked at him, expecting a scowl or rolling eyes or a beyond bored expression. But instead he stared back at her, a half smile on his lips.

_Screw it! I HAVE to taste her!_

Harry reached his hand toward her and softly brushed her hair away from her face. The encounter was short lived. But before Ginny could realize what just happened, she saw Harry slowly edging closer. Ginny found herself unable to move. She sat there frozen stiff, clutching her seat for dear life. Only when Harry's lips brushed against hers, was she jolted back to life.

_Is this really a happening? Harry's kissing me!_

Harry felt Ginny's body relax and she finally began to kiss back. Relieved that she wasn't pulling away, he licked her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and allowed him to kiss her thoroughly. He was gentle as he played with her tongue and began exploring her mouth. He found a ticklish spot behind her teeth, causing her to squirm and smile against his lips. He found her waist with his hands and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. His soft, innocent kissed slowly turned into deep rough ones, leaving them both breathless. He finally pulled away, but didn't let go of her. Ginny's face rapidly turned scarlet and she stared at the floor. Harry wouldn't have it. He wanted, he needed to know if the kiss had made her feel like it had him. He grabbed her around the waist pulling her nearly on top of him. He put his hand under her chin and lifted. Her gaze met his. Her eyes told him everything. They burned with passion and sparkled with happiness, but the fear and doubt were there too. She was scared. He leaned his head close to her. She shivered when she felt his hot breath on her neck.

" I think plays are a great idea," Harry whispered in her ear.


End file.
